Corazon the Clown Doll
by gdesertsand
Summary: There was once a doll made to give joy to everyone but time forgets him and become abandoned. Years after a child found his key and started winding him up. The only wish of the clown is to return to the place where he truly belongs. AU.


**A/N:** Firstly this was inspired when I remembered the episode of 'D. Gray-Man' about the doll named 'Lala' and also when I saw a picture of 'Shinku' from 'Rozen Maiden'. Also I blame my mind for creating various plots but I really can't control myself to write it. Anyways, on with another crazy story!

**Summary: **There was once a doll made to give joy to everyone but time forgets him and become abandoned. Years after a child found his key and started winding him up. The only wish of the clown is to return to the place where he truly belongs. AU.

**Title: **Corazon the Clown Doll

**Author: **gdesertsand

**Pairings: **as usual none yet

**Chapter 1: Doll Maker**

The wounds all over his body were painful. Though he was currently dying he did not regret what happened to him. Law was finally safe and away from Doffy and now the child currently had the power of the Ope Ope no mi. He was certain that Law could figure out how to use the fruit and cure himself, after all, lady luck seems to favor the child.

Though those tears were still etched in his memory.

He knew any second he was about to go numb but try to claw the painful feeling nearer so he would not lose his senses. From the half lidded treasure chest he saw that Law was crying so miserably he did not need to hear the child to know that the brat was crying so loud he could be heard from the other side of the island. Even though it was torture he remained conscious until he felt that the bird cage was released and for some reason he also felt that his brother's presence left the island. From that information he let himself to succumb in oblivion.

Ah…yes…now that he think about it he regretted only one thing.

He failed to save his big brother.

Ever since they were children and living their luxurious life his big brother Doffy was always there to defend him when needed. He was a real klutz and the other kids of the celestial dragons would laugh at him whenever he tripped on his own two feet. When this happen Doffy would sneer at them and threatened them that if they laughed at his 'lil bro then he certainly promised death. Funny considering all of them were spawns of the evil race of celestial dragons.

The overprotective syndrome of Doffy got to a whole new level when they started living as ordinary people. Those were the days that even he, Donquixote Rocinante, considered as hell. They starved and got no other option but to search food in the dump. They got hurt because the people living in the island found out that they were a family of celestial dragons and tortured them for the things they did not do.

Talk about life being unfair.

It was like you were a tiny fish trying to live as good as you could be but just because you were grouped with the bad race then you were considered a bad fish also.

How did this happen to his family?

Why did his oh so loving and kind mother died from disease?

If there was one person that could set Doffy's head on the right track when they were children it was their mother. Nothing was much better than a mother's touch to heal the wounded heart of her child.

Sadly the death of their mother was the final straw Doffy could take and it was mixed by revenge when they were tortured.

He thought after fourteen years he got stronger and he could save his brother from his madness.

How wrong he was.

When he returned on his brother's side as a marine in disguise he knew that his brother had fallen so far for him to reach. Still…he tried…

He could not speak in fear that he might utter every secret he had. His brother was still his saving grace in his eyes and as Rocinante seeing his Doffy after so long all he wanted to do was to run and hug his brother and tell him everything he experienced this past fourteen years. To demand that everything heard in the headquarters was just a lie and that Doffy was still the same man he remembered. The man who was ready to defend him in any kind of enemy.

Yes…Doffy would still protect his newly formed family. Especially him, Donquixote Rocinanate, to whom Doflamingo shared the same flesh and blood but…this Doffy also thirst for blood and destruction. Though he still acted the same towards his sweet little brother the moment he realized that his Roci could not speak he blasted the nearest building with his power. Doffy said sorry to him multiple times when they were alone. Repeatedly telling him that no one could hurt his little brother while he was in the family, that all he asked in return was for Roci to stay loyal by his side and being the spy that Rocinante was back then the younger Donquixote only nodded. Doffy smiled at him and Rocinante treasured that moment. It was the only time that his brother had given him such an honest smile. Then Doffy bestowed him a new name as a sign that his little brother was one of the highest executives. The name was Corazon.

Which meant 'Heart'.

Maybe there was a chance but…. Rocinante realized that it was too late.

Doffy already became the demon Rocinate feared the most without any noticed.

If he stayed by his brother's side those past fourteen years would this be changed?

He highly doubted that.

Doffy was like a role model to him. He might just have followed.

But seeing how his brother killed their own father gave courage to Rocinante to search for something that could change their twisted world.

In the end he did not found one.

But…at least he managed to save the child who had similar thoughts like Doffy when the siblings were still helpless children. He was slightly proud to himself that he managed to make the child, Trafalgar D Watel Law, to have a change of heart.

The moment he saw Law he knew that if he would not do something then he would see a second demotion of his brother. All those kicks and punches were to discourage the child in joining the crew. He knew that Law was just as stubborn as any D he had heard and met. When he said to Law that the stabbed did not hurt he was telling the truth. It did not really hurt but his heart ache for the misery he felt from those eyes. Eyes that gave up hope and just want to destroy everything.

If he could not save Doffy then at least he wanted to save this child.

Now it had leaded him knocking in death's door.

Ah… now he was starting to wonder if there could be worse hell than the one he had experienced as a child.

Floating in the darkness for eternity was such a boring punishment. That was what Rocinante thought moments before he heard a voice booming from the stillness.

"Um….Hello?" the voice asked unsurely.

What the hell? Was all Rocinante could utter in his mind. He tried to ignore it thinking it was just some sort of hallucination.

"Can anyone hear me?" the voice asked again but Rocinante continued to ignore it.

"This is ridiculous." The voice spat out.

_I agree to you_, Rocinante thought.

"Come on, just give it a try." Another voice suddenly chimed in and Rocinante could not help his curiosity to listen on the conversation.

"You know this is ridiculous right?" the first voice asked, probably to the second voice.

"At first it seems like that but you still need to try. Remember, this masterpiece of yours will determine your future."

What kind of masterpiece?

"No, it will determine my life as your apprentice." The first voice shot back with irritation. Rocinante could imagine that the first voice was rolling his eyes.

Yeah, the two voices were males.

The second voice laughed heartily, "Ain't that the truth."

Okay…Rocinante was getting tired of this and tried to shut off the voices. Sadly the voices started bickering though it was one sided since only the first voice sounded irritated while the second voice just brushed off his insults. Roci tried to sleep but the voices only got louder.

"Shut up already!" he shouted without thinking. Surprisingly it did the trick as the voices died down. He sighed in relief. But his peace only lasted for a minute.

"Can you hear me?" the first voice repeated his question earlier.

Grumbling under his breath Rocinante tried to humor the voice since he got nothing better to do.

"Of course I can hear you, idiot." He replied in his most sarcastic tone.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Ohooo…he got the voice riled up.

"I guess you are really an idiot if you did not notice I was referring to you." Rocinante continued his taunting. This was way more fun than floating in darkness trying to see when he would reach hell.

"Hey, calm down and form the contract." The second voice chimed in again.

"I refuse to form a contract to someone who sounded like a total asshole!" the first voice protested.

"You don't have much of a choice." The second voice sounded so serious that it sent chills down Rocinante's spine. It seemed that it had a similar effect to the first voice since he heard a gulping noise, "Your soul guides you to the other soul that would be compatible to your masterpiece. It's like a mirror; the one that would connect to you was your reflection." The second voice explained further.

"Fine…" the first voice grumbled.

Then there was silence…

"Well?" the second voice prompted the first voice to say something.

"Do I have to?" the first voice sounded like he was pouting. Maybe the second voice did something because the first voice swears under his breath.

"Do you want to come back to life?" the first voice started, "I will not promise that you would return to the time you were before you died or even if this is the world you belong to. The only thing I can promise is for you to return to life and be by my side and give you the freedom to be on the world of the living again."

Rocinante tried to process the conversation inside his head. He was being offered to return back to life? What's with all the crap about not returning to his own time and place then? This was making his head hurts.

"So…" the first voice continued, "Do you accept?"

He saw a hand being extended towards him. Being fed up in the nothingness, Rocinante grabbed it then a blinding light invaded his vision.

* * *

><p>The moment Rocinante opened his eyes he came face to face with his one and only brother by blood peering at him with curious eyes. He was shocked for two reasons, one, it was his brother, his brother Donquixote-freaking-Doflamingo. Second, he was not used in seeing his brother's blue eyes not being covered by his favorite purple tinted sunglasses. So on instinct Rocinante backed away and sadly being the clumsy he was he fall down from wherever he was sitting and 'Doffy' (at least he thought it was his brother) winced a little bit when various of boxes toppled on top of him and soon he was buried in a mountain of boxes.<p>

"Are you alright?" his 'brother' asked him a few seconds later and carried off the boxes away from Rocinante's body.

What. The. Hell. Were the words that only entered inside Rocinante's mind as he watched his 'brother', who as well was his murderer, dig him off from the mountain he created from being a total klutz. His 'brother' then took hold of the small papers that was caught in his tangled blond hair.

Wait, wait, wait! What was happening?! Didn't 'Doffy' kill him already? Didn't he die back then?!

Yes?

So why was he in here in front of his protective brother acting like nothing happened between them? As if 'Doffy' did not kill him a few…what? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? Who cares? Time could not be monitored in the land of the dead…or in that eerie darkness Rocinante had been.

Did his 'brother's' insanity finally escalated into a new level and found a devil fruit user that could summon the dead for all he knows? Did his 'brother' last nerve of sanity snapped and wished for his 'Corazon' to come back and live the way they were before and when 'Doffy' remembered the betrayal he would be killed again only to return back to life again?

That was totally psychotic if that was the case then.

"Huh? For someone who was such an asshole before you are awfully silent now." His….

Wait…what? That kind of sentence sounded a bit familiar…

Then it clicked to him, the voice who asked him various questions before. About coming back to life but not in his own time or place.

"You." Rocinante pointed at the man who had similar face to his brother, "Who the hell are you?"

The man grimaced at him which was weird. Weird because Rocinante never had seen his brother grimaced that way. It was like something aching to 'why these things keep happening to me?'.

"I see, back to being an asshole, huh?"

"Doffy, stop taunting your masterpiece already." Rocinante heard the second voice and he looked up. For once again he was frozen shocked but this time it was only for a short while before he stood up and run to the man who owned the second voice.

"Sengoku!" Rocinante exclaimed and took hold of the man's shoulder, "Sengoku! What are you doing in here? Tell me what is happening right now! Why is my brother in here? Why is the man who killed me in here?!" he asked all in one breath that left him panting like someone who took an exercise in the morning.

A moment of silence followed him and it gave him enough time to watch his surroundings. He was somehow in a place for making dolls, judging from the ceramic, tools and parts of bodies created for dolls. Then he looked again in Sengoku and saw that the man, who stood as his second father, was not in his marine uniform. In fact it was weird not to see Sengoku wearing his seagull hat. Instead the fleet admiral was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt, black baggy jeans and a tool belt wrapped around on his hip. Then lifting his gaze back to the man who looked like his brother he saw that the man was wearing the same thing except the shirt was pink. Looking down at himself it took him a few more minutes to process the situation he was in…

Then…

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE? WHY IS MY BODY LOOK LIKE A DOLL?!" then Rocinante turned around and grabbed the man with the same face as his brother in the collar of his shirt, "ARE KIDDING ME?! DID YOU MAKE SUGAR TO TURN ME INTO A DOLL AND FORM A CONTRACT?!" he shouted in pure disdain.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!" the man reacted with equal anger at him.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAD KILLED ME ONLY TO RETURN ME BACK TO LIFE AS A DOLL? IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK PUNISHMENT FROM YOU, MY OWN BIG BROTHER?!"

When his words reached the man's ears Rocinante saw a flashed of something in his eyes.

"What do you mean by your own brother killing you?" the man asked him with all seriousness.

"You should know, you're the one who killed me." Rocinante spat back.

"No, I did not kill you or at least not the me of this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Rocinante released his grip as he stared at the man with confusion.

"Tell me… what your world was like?" the man asked him.

Rocinante raised an eyebrow as if trying to say 'really? You're asking me this?' still he indulged the question, "Well… my world was kind of messed up, I was tortured when I was eight then a marine named Sengoku found me and trained me until I became a marine with a rank of commander. After fourteen years I went on a spy mission and infiltrated the pirate crew where the captain was my brother, Donquixote Doflamingo, who is by the way looked like you and I still believe you are my brother feigning ignorance but I do not know why Sengoku in here was. Then you found my betrayal and shot me to death." He finished.

Honestly, if silence will always follow every time he answered a question then he will not talk anymore. By the way, the reason he knew he had a body of a doll was because he was naked.

"He definitely did not belong in this world." Sengoku looked alike said.

"Yes, he is not from this world," Doffy looked alike answered.

"Just what the hell are you people talking about?" Rocinante snapped getting fed up at being confused for so long.

Doffy looked alike extended his hand towards Rocinante in a form of a handshake, "Well, so much for an introduction but, my name is also Donquixote Doflamingo, the doll maker, and welcome to our universe."

"…What?"

**A/N: **How was it? I really, really, love to see fanfics or doujinshi about the Donquixote brothers but sadly there were only a few of them. So here is my story the first 3-5 chapters maybe revolves around Roci and Doffy then the next will be between Cora-san and Law!

Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!


End file.
